Sword and Shield
by LiQuYu
Summary: Living in Imladris with Elrond as a father and the twins for brothers, four year old Estel now wants to know what a nana, a mother, is. Who better to ask than the twins. Will Estel ever find his nana?


_**Disclaimer: **_All characters, locations, and events that are found in the writings of JRR Tolkien do not belong to me nor am I profiting from it. They are simply being borrowed and manipulated to create this imaginative story for my writing pleasure.

_**Summary: **_Four year old Estel wants to know what a _nana_ is. Who better to ask than the twins. Will Estel ever find his _nana_?

_**Author's Notes: **_This is my first story in two years (so I'm a tad rusty) and my first Lord of the Rings fanfic. As well, I've only seen the movies and read Return of the King (which I might add is _very_ different than the movie). So, since Elladan and Elrohir were not featured in the movies, how did I manage to write a fic with them in it? I blame it all on the fanfiction about them here. So I'm kind of writing this based on fanon (though Wikipedia and google were most helpful in the research stage).

As well, like many other author's, I've decided to remove Estel's birth mother from the picture simply because this story would not exist if she were alive. ;;

Also, I'm writing this story under the impression that Elrond does not want Estel to know of his heritage nor that Arathorn and his wife existed until he's older. As well, I would assume things like a mother may have not been described/explained to the him since they probably don't want him inquiring too deeply about where's my mom and why isn't she here before he's old enough to understand.

Now please enjoy the story.

* * *

**Sword and Shield**

The sun began its journey across the sky, casting warm, dancing rays across the valley and on the Last Homely House of Middle Earth. Fresh dew lingered on the petals of the blooming flowers, as birds chirped merrily, singing their song, greeting the new day. The sun's warmth and beauty was most welcomed to the Lord of Imladris. He sat in the elegant rocking chair, book in his lap. It had been a long night, but he did not feel tired though the task that had to be completed was quite formidable.

Putting a child who had managed to ingest sugar coated pastries to bed was quite a task. In addition, said child suffering from a stomach ache through out the night was not something Elrond wanted to repeat. Elrond stared at the peacefully sleeping four year old child basking in the morning sun. A smile crept onto his usually stern face and his heart felt lightened. Yes, a tiring night indeed but the joy that the child brought was well worth it.

The door to the bedroom opened soundlessly and two identical elves entered the room silently, leaving the door slightly open.

"_Ada, _how is he?" asked the eldest, as the younger one strolled the side of the little one.

"He shall be fine _iôn nin_," replied Elrond. "I suspect his appetite will return by the time he awakes." The twins let out a small sign of relief before chuckling quietly as Elrohir brushed away strands of hair covering the child's face. "What's left to discuss is your punishment for allowing him to have the pastries." Elrond cast his infamous _look _upon his twin sons as they cringed.

"But _ada,_" protested Elladan sending his father one of his most innocent looks. "Who could resist Estel's charming smile?"

"Aye," agreed his twin, coming to their defence. "You are often enough victim of his innocence as well," interjected Elrohir helpfully. Elrond narrowed his eyes at his sons, as Estel began to stir in his sleep. Punishment put aside for the moment, Elrond got up to tend to his youngest son but Elladan stopped him.

"_Ada, _go and freshen up and get some breakfast," suggested Elladan with a small grin. "Elrohir and I can tend to Estel. We are quite capable of taking care of him." _Especially when he's not over dosed with sugar. _Elrond nodded and casted one last look at his stirring son before leaving him to the twins. The twins shared a snicker as they watched their father leave.

"Do you think it was the smell of the blueberry pies?" asked Elladan.

"Most indeed 'Dan," confirmed Elrohir. "_Ada _can _never _resist them. Much like Estel here." Said blueberry pie-loving child was finally awakening, his grey eyes blinking brightly in the sunlight.

"Good morning _gwador nin,_" greeted the twins in unison. Four-year old Estel sat up and rubbed his eyes, relieving them of any sleep.

"Morning 'Dan, morning 'Ro," he greeted before giving them a toothy grin.

Estel had been brought to the sanctuary of Rivendall just over a year and half ago. The twins had gone riding with the rangers and had unfortunately, witnessed the death of Arathorn during their journey. His mother was slain a few days later and the twins were quick to take the frightened but adorable two year old _adan_ home with them. Elrond had been more than welcome to accept the child but it took many weeks of counselling and comforting before the child was able to trust them. And it took an even longer time for the child to finally call them his family.

Estel grinned at his brothers and sniffed the air. The twins exchanged an amused look before Elrohir scooped the four year old out of bed. Estel squealed in delight as the twins tossed him cautiously between them. His laughter echoed throughout the room and was soon accompanied by the twin older elves.

"Come now Estel. Let us change and brush your teeth," declared Elrohir catching the child.

"Then we shall enjoy some breakfast," added Elladan, brushing strands of black hair behind his pointed ears. "I'm sure the cook has some pancakes and perhaps a slice of blueberry pie waiting for you." Estel nodded in excitement and quickly rushed to the bathroom, Elladan and Elrohir hot on his heels.

_-------------------------------------  
_

Erestor made his way slowly to the kitchen, already anticipating his lord and three sons to be dining. The Lord's advisor had been rudely awake before dawn when Glorfindel had burst into his room, asking him if he wanted to go riding with him, at the "late" hour before dawn. Erestor had given the fair elf a look at could be considered both murderous and "What-in-the-name-of-Arda-are-you-thinking?" look before deciding on the correct decision to impale the Balrog Slayer with his pillow before slamming the door shut. Really, sometimes Glorfindel had the most bizarre ideas. Perhaps during the trip back from Mandos did something to his brain. That's if his brain still existed at all.

Erestor entered the kitchen and confirmed his assumptions. Indeed, his lord and sons were there, enjoying breakfast. Glorfindel was also present, and at the moment, he was sending Erestor a most mischievous smile.

"Morning 'Esto," greeted Estel, mouth full of food.

"Good morning Estel," replied Erestor returning the greeting. "My lord, Elladan, Elrohir." The elves returned his greeting before Erestor then scowled at the Balrog Slayer.

"'Esto! Did you want some pie?" offered Estel, bits of food flying from his mouth, some landing on Glorfindel's tunic.

"Now Estel," scowled Glorfindel waving his finger at Estel good naturedly. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Yes Glorfy," replied the child, mouth still full. As much as Erestor was annoyed with Glorfindel that morning, he agreed with Glorfindel. If they wanted Estel to grow up to be a well-mannered Dúnadan, and perhaps one day the king of Gondor, they would have to start now.

"Estel, finish chewing before talking," said Erestor gently as he crossed the distance, the four elves shooting him amused expressions. "We wouldn't want you to have bad manners now would we?"

Erestor smiled at the boy who nodded his brown head. Estel gave the Chief Advisor of Imladris a smile before returning to his unfinished meal. The dark haired elf observed the child and mused how quickly he was growing. He already outgrew his high chair and was now sitting in a regular chair, much like a regular adult, with some assistance from a booster chair and... his pillow?! Erestor's eyes narrowed and he turned to the smugly grinning Balrog Slayer and shot him a dark look.

"You!" he hissed accusingly.

"Aye," replied Glorfindel, his grin broadening. "It is I." Elrond watched in amusement of exchanged as the twins snickered quietly to themselves. In all truth, they were the masterminds behind the whole thing. All Glorfindel needed was a little bait. Elrond had decided that he would not stop them, not today at least. Imladris needed to be a little livelier, especially with the growing threat of Sauron.

"Pillows are meant for heads to be placed on," stated Erestor, keeping his temper under control. There were very few beings that could enraged Elrond's chief advisor and Glorfindel was one of them. He was in fact, quite happy to be one of them, and one that could do it so well and in such a short period of time. One could almost say the Balrog Slayer was proud to an elf that infuriated Erestor.

"Aye," agreed Glorfindel. "But you see, Estel was quite uncomfortable in his seat and alas, we had to use something. And so, I used what I conveniently had at hand." Erestor's eyes turned into narrow slits.

"So you used _my_ pillow?"

"You threw it at me." Elrond raised an eyebrow at that remark. He hadn't yet asked why the Commander of his Realm's warriors was carrying a pillow about but he suspected it had to do with the slamming of a bedroom door earlier that morning. The exchange between Imladris's Chief Advisor and Commander of Warriors was quickly escalating and Elrond could tell that it would result in an all out war if someone, more than likely him, would not intervene and keep the peace, not matter how amusing the conversation.

"_Ada, _can I go and outside and play now?" asked Estel, who was oblivious to the two elf lords exchange of words. He had finished his pancakes, apple slices, glass of milk and of course the slice of the delicious blueberry pie. Estel gave Elrond a pleading look that would've moved a boulder.

"You may go _iôn nin_," Estel's face immediately brightened upon Elrond's approval and he began to climb out of his chair, "but-" Estel froze and looked up at his _ada_ questionably. "only if Elladan and Elrohir accompany you." Estel nodded vigorously before sliding off of his seat, Erestor's pillow dropping onto the ground. The twins stood up and excused themselves from the table to follow their sibling.

"Shall we go see the other elfings?" suggested Elladan as Estel grasped each of the twins' hands.

"Yes," agreed Estel. "Please." Elrond watched the three leave the dining hall and turned his attention back to the two bickering elves. He did not under stand how two elves, over 10 000 years old if they added their ages up together, were arguing over a pillow. Elrond shook his head. Things in Imladris had certainly gotten much livelier since Estel came to their home and the Lord would not trade these peaceful days for anything else.

_-------------------------------------_

Estel laughed merrily as he and the other elfings were engaged in an elvish child's game. Elladan and Elrohir were not far away, their eyes never leaving their brother. The children laughed, rolled and played, Elladan and Elrohir joining occasionally but decided that today, Estel would play with those would looked to be the same age as he. The elfings had been quick to accept Estel. The Dúnadain whom visited Rivendall occasionally were the only humans the little elfings had encountered. They had not had any horrible experience with the Men of Middle Earth yet and their judgement and acceptance had not been ruled by prejudices.

Elladan and Elrohir watched as Estel and the other elfings chased a small squirrel as it scurried up a tree. They momentarily disappeared from sight but their keen elven senses were well aware where Estel was. Moments later, the little ones came back into their sight. Exhausted from running, Estel fell back on the grass, enjoying the shade of the tree as the other elfings gathered, all too ready for a moment's break. Before long, conversation had broken out between the children.

"Faervern, isn't your _nana _coming home today?" asked one of the elfings. Said elfing nodded her head.

"Aye, _nana _is coming home today. I can't wait to see her!" Estel cocked his head to the side and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. He had never heard of a _nana _before. What could it be that made the other elfings so happy when talking about it? "I can't wait for her to come home and bake me one of her pies!"

"My _nana_ is making me a new dress," exclaimed one, a smile donning her face from ear to ear.

"Dresses are for boring _elleths_," said another _ellon_. "My _nana _is a warrior! She's going to show me how to use a sword one day!" Estel was truly confused now. What could be a chef, a tailor and a warrior? And why had he not heard of one? The elfings continued to ramble on, each trying to best each other and boasting how much better each of their _nanas_ were. Estel sat in silence, listening to stories of this _nana. _He wanted to hear more and to know more.

"Estel!" Estel blinked and looked up. His brothers were upon him. "Come now _gwador_, it is time for midday's meal." Elladan picked up Estel and tossed him into the hair, earning a cry of delight.

"We can return after we dine," added Elrohir. Elladan began slowly heading towards the house as Elrohir waited patiently for the mothers of the elfings to retrieve their children.

"Did you have a good time?" asked Elladan as he brought the child to the bathroom.

"Yes!" Elladan turned on the tap as Estel began to wash his hands, creating more and more bubbles. Elladan used a wet towel and washed Estel's face. Elrohir entered the bathroom minutes later with a fresh change of clothing, knowing all too well that they would be dirty before the day was over.

The trio made their way to the dining hall where lunch was currently being served. Elladan and Elrohir shared a snicker as they spotted the discarded pillow on the floor. Apparently, after their bickering, Erestor had forgotten to retrieve his pillow. The hall was pretty much empty as they had arrived late. It was well past noon but it did not matter to them. The three brothers ate while exchanging tales of merriment. Estel had devoured his sandwich and drained his juice. He waited until Elrohir had finished his current tale before asking his most pressing question.

"'Ro, 'Dan, what's a _nana?_" Elrohir swallowed slowly and turned to meet his twin's glaze. Estel sat their blinking at his brothers, awaiting an answer. The question had not been expected and had caught the twins slightly off guard. Elrohir forced on a smile and tried desperately to suppress the painful memories of his mother's final weeks in Middle Earth.

"Why do you ask _gwador_ _nin?_"

"Because all the elfings were talking about a _nana!" _replied Estel excitedly._ "_What's a _nana?_" Elladan and Elrohir took a moment to compose themselves.

"Estel, did you mean a nanny?" asked Elladan in a vain attempt to change the topic of conversation.

"What's a nanny?" Estel looked at his brothers with inquisitive eyes. The twins were grateful that Estel had taken the bait and not pressed on about a _nana_. Estel continued to stare at his brothers, waiting for their answer.

"A nanny is someone that-" started Elladan.

"-always tells you to sit up straight." finished Elrohir.

"To not chew with your mouth open," added Elladan.

"And not to run in the house."

"To not shout even though you're outside because it is "unbecoming of a young Elf Lord"," add Elladan. Elrohir looked at his twin and knew exactly where this was going.

"A nanny corrects whenever they can," continued Elrohir. "Even if you didn't do anything wrong."

"A nanny does not think a joke is funny,"

"Nor pranks," added Elladan. "They get quite mad actually, and therefore you must learn to either run fast or have a positively brilliant hiding place."

"Or blame it on someone else," snickered Elrohir remembering a few times they had mislead their victims believing that another had pranked them. "They can be also quite annoying at times." Estel looked at his brothers, trying to understand what a nanny was. But that thought only brought him back to his original question.

"I think I know what a nanny is now," interrupted Estel as Elladan and Elrohir listed things that a nanny did. "But I still want to know what a _nana_ is." At the mention of _nana_, the memories once again surfaced. Knowing that Estel would not cease until his question had been answered, the twins had only one choice to make.

"_Gwador nin,_ come," beckoned Elrohir. "Let us go to the gardens and then we shall tell you _who _a _nana _is." Estel obediently slid off his chair and ran to Elrohir's side. Elrohir sweep the young child up into his arms and held him close. As the twins led the way to the gardens, Estel could not help but feel a bitter sweet emotion radiating from his brothers. Estel unconsciously hugged himself tighter on Elrohir, both comforting himself and the younger twin.

The garden was well tended. It had been Celebrían's garden before she had sailed. She had tended to the garden day in and day out. She had wanted a beautiful garden, a place where elfings and adults alike could enjoy the peace and tranquility of Imladris. It now became a place where the twins and Arwen went when they missed their mother the most. _Arwen_ _is no longer here_, thought Elladan with a little sadness. _But she will return one day. _Elladan casted his two brothers a small smile. _Perhaps Estel will bring her happiness._

The twins took a comfortable position on the ground, Estel in Elrohir's lap. Blissful quiet moments passed as memories filled the elves' minds. This place was a reminder of their mother and her joy and love for them, Imladris and Middle-Earth. Estel did not understand why they were in the garden nor why his brothers were silent and so he waited. He didn't know what he was waiting for but he waited. And waited. And waited. And waited. A four year old could only wait so much.

"What's a _nana?_"

Elladan and Elrohir were whisked back to reality at the child's question.

"It's is not 'what' Estel," corrected Elladan gently.

"It is 'who'," finished Elrohir. Estel nodded, noticing the atmosphere of the mood changing.

"Estel, a _nana,_ is someone _very_ special," began Elrohir seriously. "Every single elf, human, dwarf, and animal has their own _nana_." Estel cocked his head to the side, still not fully comprehending.

"_Nana_ is a person who loves you very, _very_ dearly," pressed on Elladan, fighting back the torturous memories. "_Nana _would do anything to protect you." Elrohir did not like the direction the conversation was heading and thus decided on a new course and a new strategy. Pushing the darkness away from his heart, he allowed the memories to return to him. The memories of better days.

"_Nana_ would always kiss us better when ever we were hurt," started Elrohir. "even though we said we were too old." Elladan and Elrohir shared a smile. Celebrían didn't care how "embarrassing" it was for them and if they complained, she only made it worst. Sometimes they wondered if they really _did_ get their mischievous side from their mother though all claims have been pointed toward a very certain Lord of Imladris.

"Like a tummy ache?" questioned Estel. Elladan nodded.

"Aye," answered Elladan. "_Nana_ would go and give us that 'yucky' tea to make us feel better." Estel made a face at aforementioned tea. Everyone knew how 'yucky' Elrond's teas were but Celebrían's had been different. She had always added a little more honey to them though Elrond had advised it would reduce the effectiveness of it. She hadn't cared. She'd do anything to ease the pains of her sons, even down to the smallest things.

"_Nana_ would tell us stories of heros, and our ancestors," continued Elladan, trying to paint a picture of what their _nana_ had been for Estel. "Often reading to us until we fell asleep."

"_Nana_ would always comfort us whenever we were afraid," added Elrohir in a far away voice. He was again, being swept away by the memories but Estel's voice brought him back once again.

"Ro, you and 'Dan where afraid?" Estel just couldn't believe that his brothers were afraid of anything. They were so big and so strong! How could they be afraid of anything?

"Aye _gwador nin_, but _nana_ always made us feel better," answered Elrohir.

"_Nana_ would always make you feel safe, and make _ada_ make scary monsters go away," described Elladan, following his twin's course.

"Really?" asked Estel in disbelief. "_Nana_ makes _ada _make the monsters go away?! Like the ones under my bed?!"

"Aye, Estel, aye," replied Elrohir with a laugh. Now that Elrohir thought about it, it was quite comical seeing the Lord of Imladris being forced by his wife to search out imaginary monsters in closets and under beds to drive them away.

"_Nana_ is someone who cares for you. _Nana _loves you more than anyone else in all of Arda andwill always be there for you, just like us." Elrohir kissed Estel on the top of his head. Elrohir and Elladan locked eyes with each other. _She will be waiting for us._ Knowing that their _Naneth_'s love would always been with them and that she would always been waiting their arrival in the Undying Lands comforted them.

"I think I know now who _my_ _nana_ is," proclaimed Estel, sending Elladan and Elrohir into startled states. A squirrel caught Estel's eye and he looked at his brothers hopefully. Instantly, the sons of Elrond knew what their _gwador _ wanted. With a laugh, they allowed him to chase after the squirrel.

Elladan and Elrohir sat in the garden, watching Estel play, pondering what their youngest sibling had meant when he said he knew who his _nana _was. Deciding that Estel could not have known that his birth mother had passed on, the twins allowed themselves to be lost in the wonderful memories of their mother. A sad yet joyful feeling now hung over the twins. No longer were they casted in the shadows and darkness of their anger and hatred of orcs. A light that they had thought had left them had returned. Though they were no longer on wild and reckless orc hunts, there was still a lot of healing left to do and Estel had helped them amplify their speed of recovery greatly, if they were to ever recover completely. Though the twins doubted that they would recover "completely", they would remain in Imladris and enjoy the many peaceful days to come.

The two young lords of Imladris were ripped out of their thoughts at the sickening sound of a tree branching cracking and the terrified scream of a child. Though their elven reflexes were quick and their speed superior to other races of Middle Earth, they simply did not reach Estel in time. The small _adan_ landed hard on the ground but luckily, he had not climbed too high. The young Dúndan was sitting on the ground, cuddling a bleeding knee as he cried softly.

"Estel, we are here for you _gwador nin,"_ comforted Elladan as Elrohir assessed the injury. Elrohir gave a slight nod of his head before picking up their brother. As quickly as they could, they raced back inside and headed off toward the healing wing.

_-------------------------------------_

Elrond quickened his pace as he caught a glimpse of his sons ahead of him down the long hallway. The soft cries of his youngest child only quickened his pace. He could spot Glorfindel in the distance with Erestor heading towards the same destination as he. Elrond entered the room to find Elladan trying to calm the crying child as Elrohir was about gathering a few herbs and bandages.

"What has happened my sons?" questioned Elrond as he entered the room.

"_A-Ada,"_ was stammered reply he got from Estel.

"He climbed a tree _ada,"_ explained Elladan calmly despite his distress. "The branch broke and he fell." Elladan turned back to Estel. "We should've been more vigilant."

"Do not blame yourselves my sons," reassured Elrond, having this conversations similar to this countless times. "You did not know." Elrond gathered Estel into his arms and soothed the crying child with soft, comforting words. As Estel slowly calmed, Elrond checked his son for any broken bones. Finding none, he let out a sigh of relief escape him.

"Is he alright?" questioned the balrog slayer that had entered the room earlier with Erestor at his heels.

"Aye," answered Elrond. "Only a nasty cut on his knee and a few bruises." Elrohir handed his father the bandages before proceeding to make some of their father's, _No, _Elrohir corrected himself. _Nana's infamous tea._ Elrohir reached into the cabinet containing the honey but frowned when he found none.

"Looking for this _muindor?_" Elladan held up the container of honey.

"Aye," answered Elrohir. "How did you know?"

"Perhaps, it may be because I am your brother and your twin," replied Elladan nonchalantly as he added the honey and stirred the drink.

"Perhaps, but wasn't it you who insisted that we are two _separate _and completely _different_ beings a few hundred years ago?" retorted Elrohir with a grin.

"Perhaps."

Elladan and Elrohir returned with the tea and Elrond quickly took it from them.

"Now Estel, I need you to drink this." Estel looked at the cup and instantly realized what was it. The youngest son of Elrond shook his head stubbornly. Elrond narrowed his eyes and shot said son a milder version of his infamous _look_.

"But it tastes yucky!" Estel protested through his soft sniffs, turning away from Elrond's _look_.

"Now Estel, you will feel much better after you drink some," encouraged Elrond holding the cup closer toward the protesting child.

"Estel, you should listen to your father," interjected Erestor helpfully. "He knows best."

"Aye Estel," agreed the Balrog Slayer, intent on adding his two cents. "Drink it and perhaps when you're old enough, I'll teach you how to wield a sword," bribed Glorfindel carefully. The balrog slayer had learned long ago, with experience from the twins, that bribing children did go a long way. But the only downfall was you'd have to remember and keep those promises, no matter how ridiculous they were.

"Come now Estel," persuaded Elrond. "It won't taste as bad." Reluctantly, Estel took a sip of the tea and found that it was a lot sweeter than usual. The elves waited patiently for the child to finish his tea. Estel let out a small yawn and rubbed his eyes.

"Estel, let us go to your room and get some sleep," said Elrond as he handed the nearest person, Glorfindel, the empty tea cup.

"Can you tell me a story before we go to bed _nana?_" asked Estel as Elrond reached to pick him up. Elladan and Elrohir immediately covered their mouths in a vain attempt to smother their laughter as Elrond stared at Estel with an arched eyebrow. Erestor had a huge smile on his face but upon further inspection, one could see the corners of his mouth twitching, suppressing a chuckle or two. Glorfindel had decided to laugh out loud before coughing and clearly his throat at the _look _Elrond was throwing him. No matter, a huge grin soon found its place on Glorfindel's face.

"I beg your pardon Estel?"

"_Nana, _can you read me the Lay of Lúthin?" The wound forgotten, question ignored, Estel was looking at Elrond, his _nana_, with hopeful grey eyes. Elrond sat down on the bed and pulled Estel into his lap. He had a vague idea _who_ had influenced Estel to call him _nana_. Elrond sent his _look_ at the twins who looked for once, positively innocent, but one could never be so sure. The twins held up their hands in defence but it was rendered useless by their chuckles.

Elrond wasn't sure how to correct his youngest son without him pressing who his real _nana_ was and where she currently resided. He was sure Estel would have more questions why she wasn't there, right at that moment in front of him. Elrond did not want to explain why. It was not the right moment. Explaining death to child would be _very_ difficult and Elrond knew that Estel would not understand. Elrond paused for a moment as Estel looked at him with his innocent eyes. The Lord of Imladris had never been mistakenly called "_nana"_ in his many long years dwelling in Middle Earth.

"Now Estel," began Elrond slowly. "I am your _ada."_ Estel began to shake his head at those words.

"Nay," protested Estel. "You're my _nana!I" _If it were possible, the grins on Erestor and Glorfindel grew even bigger as Elladan and Elrohir snickered quietly.

"Then tell me _iôn nin,_ why am called '_nana_' and not '_ada'_?" inquired Elrond.

"Because," answered Estel. "_Ada _is the person that fights all the monsters and makes them go away. _Ada _is the one that always gives me punishments 'cause I did something bad. _Ada _is strong and keeps all the bad things away."

"So is _ada_ like your sword then?" provided Elrond. Estel thoughtfully thought over the metaphor before nodding. "Then what is your _nana_?" Estel furrowed his eyebrows together as he pondered the question, recalling what Elladan and Elrohir had told him.

"_Nana_ likes to tell me stories," stated Estel as he wiggled himself in Elrond's lap to be in a more comfortable position. "_Nana _makes me feel better. Like putting a bandaid on my boo-boo." The wound that Estel had received from his fall still hurt him but not as badly as it had initially.

"_Nana _makes me feel safe," whispered Estel as he pulled Elrond's arms around him closer. Elladan and Elrohir clasped their hands together with a reassuring squeeze, the burden in their hearts growing lighter with each passing day. Long gone were the dark days of reckless orc huntings.

"_Nana_ cares for me very much and loves me more than anyone else in all of Arda," explained Estel, repeating what the twins had told him. "And my _nana _is you." Estel turned and looked at Elrond with so much love in his eyes that he thought his heart would melt. A silence fell upon the room as Elrond pulled his youngest son closer toward him, planting a kiss on the top of his brown head.

"Then is _nana_ like your shield?" Movement of the small head indicated that the child agreed with Elrond. "Then I am both your _ada _and _nana?"_ More nodding came and confirmed the answer to the parent's question.

"But right now, you're _nana,_" explained Estel. "not _ada._" Elrond let a large smile grace his face. Though Estel did not truly know who exactly a mother was, he had found his _nana_. Estel was truly lucky to have his _nana_ and _ada_ as one person.

Elladan and Elrohir casted their father loving looks. They had known that their mother's departure had been hard on them all but now; something else had come into light. They knew their father had tried his best but they had not realized that he had been trying to fill his mother's stead as well, performing the duties of both a father, and a mother. They had a whole new appreciation for their father who did countless things on their behalf, never asking anything in return, with the exception of a few things. (List includes: coming home alive and in one piece, and to stop wrecking havoc and mayhem in Imladris) A yawn escaped the tiny young child, signalling his exhaustion from the day. Elrond picked up Estel and stood up to leave the room.

"Let us go to bed now Estel," said Elrond.

"Yes _nana,"_ came a sleepy reply. Glorfindel and Erestor shared another grin.

"Estel," started Elladan, a glint in his eyes.

"Tell us," continued Elrohir, sharing a smile with his brother. They knew their brother well and they already knew his answer.

"What are Glorfy,"

"and Erestor?" Imladris's Chief Advisor and Commander of Warriors both perked up at the question. Elrond narrowed his eyes at his twin sons and confirmed his suspicions that Estel had learned of what a _nana_ was from them.

"They're my _nannies,_" answered a sleepy Estel. Elrond began to chuckle as the twins roared with laughter.

"What?!" came the indulgent cries of said nannies. The twins grinned at the reaction, and now all they hoped for was for Estel to repeat their words, despite his sleepy state.

"Nannies, always correct me," mumbled Estel. "And they aren't fun and can be quite annoying."

Estel now had his head rested on Elrond's shoulder, eyes slowly closing as sleep threatened to overtake him. Elrond decided that his son would need his sleep though he would much like to hear the protests and exclamations said nannies. He could already hear Erestor and Glorfindel yelling quite loudly, and unlordly about their new titles of "Nanny" as he rounded the corner towards Estel's bedroom. He would entertain them later that night in the Great Hall of Fire where he would hear their complaints and protests. He was sure he'd have to spend a few nights there as Elladan and Elrohir shall spread the news like wildfire. Elrond suspected that by dawn, the warriors would know and Glorfindel would not be a merry elf for many days.

But that would be tomorrow. At this moment, his youngest son needed him. Elrond rubbed circles on the slumbering child's back as he hummed a lullaby he had not hummed since Arwen and the twins were elfings as he neared his destination. Estel's arms tightened around the elf lord's neck and Elrond felt his heart at peace. Tonight, he would not be Elrond, Lord of Imladris and bearer of Vilya, instead, he would simply be _ada _and _nana_, his sons' sword and shield.

**_Fin_**

* * *

_**Elvish Translations:**_

_Ada – _dad, daddy

_iôn (nin)_ – (my) son

_muindor (nin) – (_my) blood related brother

_gwador (nin) _- (my) sworn brother

_adan – _human

_Dúnadain – _Men of the West

_nana – _mom, mommy

_elleth_ – elf maiden, female elf

_ellon – _elf man, male elf

_Arda – _what elves call Middle Earth

_naneth - _mother

Thanks for reading the story. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed.


End file.
